Mean Girls 2
by Essence-chan
Summary: Johanna is new to Japan. She goes to Toshiki high school.she meets S.R.G. but a certain blue head boy get in the middle.KaixOC
1. New to Japan

Hey sorry about taking so long to update we were part of hurricane rida. hope you like this chapter.I want reviews.

ch2-New to Japan

We were just getting off a 10-hour flight from L.A to Japan.

"Honey, why don't you grab your bags so we can go see our new house," said my mother. I justed rolled my eyes. yep, another year in my life in a new school.

I grabbed my bags and followed my mom to the parking lot. We were waiting for my dad because he was here a week before us.

A Toyota Rav-4 pulled up in front of us and beeped the horn. Then the passagers window rolled down to show my dad with a grin on his face.

" Hey guys, how was the flight,"he asked us as he stepped out the car. "oh, it went smoothly,dear," said my mom as she got in the passager seat.

I simply just got in the backseat clearly forgetting about the question.

We finally got settled in the car and drove out the airport parking lot. I was just looking out the window.

I watched as the Tokyo buildings passed by. I thought about all the times I switched schools. I had to introduce myself.

All of them was clearly the same. Same messy people, popular people, jocks, nerds, and much more of course, 2 more days before school.

Today was friday, the first day I arrived in Tokeyo with my parents. I soon lost track of thought and found that we parked in a drive way of a brick house. It had a big yard.

I got out the car and followed my mom in the house. My dad was getting our bags out the car.

I walked in a big room when I first came in the house.

'It was pretty big,'I thought. "Honey, why don't you go see your new room. Since you always wanted one of those couches in your wall by the window, we gave you a room with one," said my mom as she started putting stuff away in the kitchen.

I headed upstairs and found a string hanging from th ceiling. So I got curious and pulled the string and another pair of stairs came out.

I pulled it down where the stairs were on the floor. I looked up and all I saw was a purple ceiling.

I then walked upstairs. (too lazy to explain how it look just picture it the way you want it).

I was amazed.

I walked over to my purple decorated couch and sat on it.

I then look out the window. I saw a pink hair lady walking toward our house.

She wasn't the only one, there was a man with black hair and was wearing a button brown shirt.

Then on the side of the man there was a girl who looked about a year older than me.

She also had pink hair and was wearing a blue spagetti strap dress.

Then I heard the doorbell ring. I walked down both stairs and saw the people in our living room.

My mom and dad was sitting on one sofa and the other 3 people sitting on the other sofa.

"Oh, Johanna dear, I want you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Wong and their daughter, Mariah," said my mom.

I just said hi and stood at the door that lead to the living room from the kitchen.

"Why don't you take Mariah and go to your room to get to know each other," offered my dad.

I just looked at him then at the girl name Mariah.

Then I lead her to my room. " Wow, your room is really nice," said Mariah as she was looking around.

"Thanks, hey how old are you", I asked as I sat on my bed. "oh I'm 15, how old are you", she asked me as she went through my cd collection.

"I'm 14 going to the 10th grade."

"Wow, you must be really smart, hey do you want to meet my best friend. I'm suppose to meet him at a cafe," she asked me putting down my stacks of cds.

I thought about it for a moment.

I really wanted to make friends ,but what's the point if I moved from place to place less than a year, but hey got to make good uses.

" Yeah, lets go," I said a I got off my bed and followed her downstairs.

* * *

Hope you like I just revised it cause it really did need it. lol 


	2. New School

oh my god its been such a long time since I updated this story. I decided I wanted to continue on with it. I hope you like. please R&R no flames please. Thanks for the reviews so far.

diclaimer-i dont own beyblade.

* * *

Ch3-New School 

We finally made it to the cafe. Mariah and I had walked. We walked toward a table where I saw not 1, but 6 boys sitting at a table. "Don't be afraid. Their just friends," assured Mariah. I just nodded my head. "Who's the hot chick, Mariah?" asked a boy with blood red hair.

"Everyone this is Johanna. Johanna this is Tala,Max,Tyson,Ray,Kai, and my best friend Joshu. You can call him Josh for short," said Mariah as she pointed the boys out. I just stood there kind of nervous for some reason. I had to admit they was all cute. It was like Japan was a city full of cute boys. I then saw Mariah sit next to the Josh person.

I wasn't sure if I should sit down or stand since there was really no more chairs at the table. The one with the ying yung sign on his headband known as Ray saw me standing there looking hopeless as I don't know what, was kind enough to give me his seat while he got another one from a diffent table. I sat in the seat which was between the red head known as Tala and the other boy with the cap known as Tyson.

"So where are you from, Johanna?" asked the blonde hair boy. "I'm from Los Angles in America." I simply replied to him. "Cool, how is America? What is it like?" asked Tyson. I really didn't know how to answer that question. I knew he probably haven't been out of Japan before so I just said "Its great." Tyson just nodded his head. "I'm starving. I think I'm going to go on a head and order my food."

Everyone just shrugged their shoulders at the table except for me and that guy who hasn't said anything name Kai. Ever since Mariah and I had arrived, he has been quiet and in the same position which is his arms is acrossed his chest with his eyes closed. I was so curious why was he like that? I started to think he didn't like me being here. I just pushed the thought at the back of my mind.

When I finally caught myself from staring at him before anyone could notice he had opened his eyes and was looking straight at me. I quickly turned my head trying so hard not to blush. I had to admit that guy was HOT!!! He seemed perfect so far for a boy. By the way his plain black t-shirt hugged his abs you could tell he had one hell of a body. He had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen a boy had.

I quickly came back to my mind. Mariah was looking at me crazy. I just quickly smile to cover up what had just happen. Tala was also looking at me crazy. Oh boy! He must of had seen it too. I just ignored his stare. I seen Mariah look at her watch.

"You ready to go? I can show you where your new school at." I quickly nodded getting up from my seat.

"I'm going to join you. I would like to get to you better Johanna," replied Josh also getting up from his seat.

I just nodded at him too. He was really cute. This whole time I had just noticed his looks. Black hair,blue eyes,muscular body. A typical perfect boy just like Kai. I guessed the others was leaving too cause they had got up out their seats. "I have to meet my dad. I guess I would see you guys later," said Max as he headed for the door. Everyone said their good-byes and headed their own way. Mariah,Josh,and I walked around Tokyo for a while. Josh told me about the people who had their own clicks. He started from the jocks,to the cheerleaders,then the regulars and then the nerds. I was really interested in what he was telling. He then started talking about this group called S.R.G.

"What does that mean?" I asked. Mariah answered me. "It stands for Sexy,Rich,Girls." I just bust out laughing. You have to be kidding me Sexy,Rich,Girls. These girls sounded like spoil bratz to me. "Are you serious?" I asked. Mariah and Josh just both nodded their heads. I then scratch the back of me head. Not knowing what to say about the subject, Mariah started it. "They are really rich. But be warn,Johanna. Stay away from them. They are not just rich,but mean too." I looked at Mariah. She seem very serious about what she had said. I knew it wasn't a lie. "Ok, I will stay away from them."

S.R.G just had me very curious about them. I just had to know who they was. "Mariah,can you tell me more about them?" I asked. Mariah nodded her head. "Well, theres Hannah George, Cam'ren Lopez, and Hilary Timber. Hannah is the heir to her father's rich's. Her father is a CEO to this company that has something to do with the internet. She is the leader of the group. She is really nastey and I hate her with a passion."

We continue to walk. I really didn't know where we was heading. I was too busy soaking all the info about Hannah into my head. I then heard Josh speak up. "Then there is Hilary. You could just say you wouldn't even want to be around her for the first five minutes." I got confused at the moment when Josh had said that. "What do you mean? What,she have some kind of disease or something?" Josh shook his head. "Let's just say when she starts talking, she never shut up. Not even for a moment. I cant't see how Tyson does it."

Tyson actually dated a girl with a big mouth. That would be something I would like to see. Mariah had just chuckled at what Josh had said. "Don't forget about Cam'ren. Oh my god, Johanna, when you see her you wouldn't believe how she can be such a dumb person." I just arched an eyebrow. How could a popular girl be dumb? Did these boys in Tokyo actually like dumb girls? I just had to ask them. "She really is dumb?". They both nodded. "That's Ray girlfriend. He seem to be attracted to dumb girls. Cam'ren is a model. She models perfect, but I still don't get how she is dumb." Josh answered. I just shrugged my shoulders. It could be possible. I was so caught up in the conversation I didn't even notice that we was in front of my house. It was getting late so I decided it was time for me to go in the house. I waved bye to Mariah and Josh and headed in.

Once I walked in I saw my mom making dinner in the kitchen. "How was it with Mariah, honey?" asked my mom. I looked at my mom. "It was great. Mom, do you think we could stay longer?" My question had really caught my mom attetion. "I really dont know sweetie. We will see?" I nodded and headed for my room. The weekend had went by fast and before I knew it, it was Monday. That morning I woke up and I got ready for school. I took a shower and got dress. I wore a white tank top with a purple tank top on top. I then wore a blue jean mini skirt that stopped a little above my knees. I also wore some purple and white jordans. I put my hair up in a ponytail with my bang hanging. I had some silver hoops in my ears and diamond studs in my second hole. I grabbed my backpack and purse and headed downstairs. I saw my mom grabbing her brief case and her car keys. "Good morning dear,sorry about the rush. I'm running a little late. Your dad already left. Do you need a ride?" asked my mom. I shook my head. "No thank you, I'm riding with Mariah."

My mom nodded and headed out the door. I grabbed my phone and house keys and headed outside once I saw Mariah pull up. I was shocked when I saw Mariah car. A ivory color Jeep Liberty. I had to say it was nice. She was so lucky to be sixteen. I still had a year and a half. I climbed into the passeger seat. Mariah pulled out the drive way and drove to school. "Wow you look nice for the first day of school." complaining Mariah. I smiled. "Thank you. You do too look nice." I said as I saw what she had on. Mariah wore a white shirt with a blue spagetti strap shirt on the outside. She had on some dark blue jeans with white enclosed heel shoes. Mariah just smiled. We finally had made it to school. Mariah pulled in the parking lot. After she parked I got out the car. I looked toward the school to see lots of people outside. They had some sitting and talking. Some was skate boarding. I just shook my head. I knew this was going to be a long day at a new school.

* * *

Hope you like the chappie. I know its been a while, but here it is. i would try to update soon. Please review. 


	3. Odd Day!

Ch4- Odd Day?!

This school was really something. I mean these people had their own group. I felt a sense of lonliness creep up on me. I really hope I could make friends here, knowing full well that I might not be here for long. I met Mariah and Josh and I really like them. Sometimes I hated my dad's job, where we had to move every year. I really wanted to stay. My thoughts were interrupted when the school bell rung.

"You ok?" I looked over at Mariah.

"Yeah, I'm cool," I said.

"You need me to go with you to the office?"

"No I think I could manage."

We both made our way to the front door of the school. Mariah and I went our separate ways. I watched as she went to her first period class. I walked toward the office. When I got there, I saw a woman with red hair. She also wore a blue suit. 'I guess she is the asistant,' I thought. I walked over to the counter where I saw her typing way on her computer.

"Excuse me."

The woman seem to brush me off as I was trying to get her attention. I know she heard me because everyone in the office looked my way, but her. 'Well that's just plain rude.'

"Excuse me," I said again. The woman looked my way this time. "Can I help you?"

"Actually you can. I'm here to get my schedule for my classes."

I thought she had rolled her eyes at me.'What is up with this lady?' She went throught the file cabinet. "I persume your name is Johanna wilson?" I nodded my head at her. She walked over to me. I thought she was about to hand it to me, but it's more like she shoved it my way. She is lucky I'm in such a good mood. I would of reported her. I just rolled my eyes at her and made my way out of the office. Trying not to let the lady get to me, I looked at my schedule for my classes. I had to go to the English/Language Arts hall for my English class. It took me a few minutes to find it. I reached for the doorknob, but didn't turn it. I felt a wave of nerves in me. Maybe it was just fear of being called out as the new girl. That was another thing about going to new schools that I hated.

Being the new girl. Give them something to talk about and I hated that I had everyone's attention on me. I hesitated at first to open the door, but I knew soon enough I was going to have to go in. I turned the doorknob and walked in completely ignoring the student's stares on me. The teacher, who was writing on the board looked my way. "Can I help you?"

I just looked at him. I hoped that he would not want me to introduce myself. "Yea, actually I'm suppose to be in this class." He then pointed to a empty seat in the back.

"Take that seat in front of Hilary and on the side of Cam'ren." he simply stated. I walked through the ways between the desks. I sat down and I notice the Cam'ren girl looking at me. I just ignore her. I pulled out a tablet and pen and started copying what the teacher had on the board.

"Hi I'm Cam'ren, What's your name?" I looked over to see the voice was coming from the girl name Cam'ren. Then something hit me. Could this be the girl that Josh and Mariah told me about. I shook it off and was about to answer her when another voice came in. "Shhh Cam'ren, for you get us in trouble."

I looked behind to see that Hilary had said it. Cam'ren just shrugged her shoulders and continued writing. Hilary just smiled at me. They didn't seem bad at all the way Josh and Mariah was telling me about them. Soon enough the class was over with. I begin packing my stuff when I heard Cam'ren speak to me again. "Sorry about early," she said early as she looked at Hilary.

"I'm Johanna."

Cam'ren just smiled at me. They seem really nice, but it could all be fake for what I know. "You already know I'm Cam'ren. This is my best friend, Hilary," She said. I just said hi again to them. I notice a pair of eyes staring at me. It was Kai. I seriously did not know I took English with him. I could feel my cheeks heating up. I seen him break eye contact with me when his friend, Tala, called him. I just stared at him. My eyes glided down his body and back up again taking in from what he was wearing. Which was a red shirt with a skull on it and some black jeans that fitted loosely around his leg part. 'I have to say he once again take my breath away,' I thought. Our eyes met again for a second until he turned around and walked out the door. I turned around to see Hilary and Cam'ren looking at me.

I felt completely embarrass about what I did. I seen them smirk. "Checking out Kai, I see," said Hilary. I just shook my head. "No, I just-." I couldn't even finish my sentence because Cam'ren jumped into the conversion. "It's ok, he is so single." I was kind of taken back from what she told me. Could they be trying to hook me up with Kai? I had like a million thoughts running through my head on why I shouldn't or should let them hook me up with Kai. Most importantly he could be dating someone outside of school they don't know about or worse, it could be Hannah. It could also be a set up to get me in trouble. "No thank you," I stated and starting walking out the classroom. I kept walking down the hallway trying to find my locker. I finally came to it to see Kai leaning against it.

I felt the nerves come back to my stomach. Why would he be standing there? Could Hilary and Cam'ren told him that I liked him? I couldn't even answer my own questions. I started walking slowly to my locker, the one he was leaning on. "Excuse me, you are leaning on my locker," I said.

I blush at the way I said it. I sounded scared. He raised an eyebrow at me before moving. I opened my locker without looking at him at all. I placed my english book in there and some of my tablets. I was just about to close my locker until I heard a voice call out to me.

"Hey you are that hot chick from the cafe friday." When I heard that I looked at the guy with red hair. No other than Tala.

"Yea, that's me." This guy seem like he still didn't know my name. I'm still the hot chick from the cafe to him. "My name is Johanna," I said. He just smirked.

"Well, Johanna, Are you doing anything friday?"

I just looked at him. Was this guy trying to ask me out?

"Not that I know of, why?"

"Just wondering if you want to hit up a movie or something?" I just shrugged my shoulders. I guess it wouldn't hurt going to the movies with him. "Ok."

"Great, see you friday." I looked over to see Kai shaking his head. Did I do someting wrong? I thought it was me, but it seem like Kai gave me a mean glare as he walked away with Tala. I just shook it off and headed for my second period class. The day went by pretty fast, I found that I had math with Mariah and Science with Josh. Soon lunch time came around. I was in line with Mariah behind me as we got our lunch. "So how was your day so far?", asked Mariah. I just shrugged. I really didn't know how to describe it for her. It was ok, but at the same time pretty weird. "I have a date friday." After I said that, she nearly shouted which got everyone's attention in the lunchroom.

"Mariah," I hissed at her.

"What, who's the lucky guy?"

I was about to answer until we heard Josh call us to the table. We sat down at the table. "How was your day?", Josh asked. I once again shrugged my shoulders at the question. "I guess that means it was ok?", he asked. I shrugged again. "Well, she has a date Friday." I heard Mariah tell Josh.

He just said wow. They was about to ask who, when I heard a voice call my name. I looked over to see it was Cam'ren. She was sitting at a table with Ray,Hilary,Tyson,Kai, and another girl with blonde hair. She was really pretty. She looked like one of the girls, who belongs in a magazine. 'She must be Hannah,' I thought. Cam'ren was telling me to come here. I looked at Mariah and Josh, who just gave me confuse looks.

"I be right back," I stated. I got up and made my way to their table. "Hey," I said. I could feel all their eyes on me. "Hey come sit with us," said Cam'ren. I really didn't know what to say. I didn't want to hurt her feelings by turning her offer down, but at the same time I didn't want to leave Mariah and Josh. I looked back to see Mariah and Josh giving me wierd looks. "Umm-." Before I could even finish, the blond hair girl aswered for me.

"Cool, go get your tray." I just looked at her like she was damn crazy. "Are have you changed your mind within 3 seconds?" I nodded my head at her and headed back to the table to get my tray. What the hell was I doing? Mariah and Josh once again gave me wierd looks.

"I'm going to sit with them you guys. You want to join?", I asked.

"Hell no, even if we could, I wouldn't want to. Go ahead have fun."

I really flinched at the tone of Mariah's voice. She seemed really angry that I was going sit with Hannah and her friends. I looked at Josh, who didn't even look at me. I pushed the feeling inside, grab my tray, and heading on about my business. I looked at the blond hair girl as she smiled at me. I smiled back , being nice. "I'm Hannah, what's you name?" I notice that she was leaning against Kai. Was Kai her boyfriend? Out of nowhere, I felt jealous over a guy I barely even spoke to? Yes, I liked the guy, but no was the complete answer for all my thoughts and questions. I sat down next to Cam'ren and Hilary. "My name is Johanna."

Hannah smiled, it totally looked faked. I notice she leaned more into Kai where she was barely on his lap. Did she know I liked him or even felt attracted to him? Did Hilary and Cam'ren tell her about what happen in English class? 'Ok Johanna, don't panic.' Lunch had really made my first day strange. First meeting Hilary and Cam'ren and then the thing with Kai. Following behind with the lunch incident. Yep today was a really interesting day for me.

I finally had made it home to see my mother in the kitchen, staring on dinner. "How was your day? You look tired?"

"I am. You should of seen today. It was so weird."

"Did you make any friends?"

I nodded and headed upstairs to my room. I decided to take a long shower and get ready for dinner. Dinner was quiet. Afterward, I went to room debating on whether I should give Mariah a call. I decided to, I mean I did leave her and Josh at the table. It was very rude of me to do.

I picked my room phone and dialed her number. I waited as it ringed a few times. "Hello." It was Mariah. "I know you are mad and I understand, I'm really sorry."

It was quiet on the other end of the phone. "It's ok." I felt so relieved when she said that. "So how was lunch with Queen Bitch?"

"It was unusally she kept giving me these stares and everytime I talked, she would lean into Kai like she was about to sit on his damn lap!!"

"Whoo, sound like someone is jealous."

"Whatever, I don't like Kai," I lied.

"Whatever you say. I have to go. see you tomorrow."

"Ok." with that I hunged the phone up and went straight to bed. My thoughts wondered on Kai and I really didnt know why. Hopefully tomorrow will be better.

* * *

hope you loved it. sorry it took so long to update.


	4. Even Worse!

Ch5-Even worse!!

It was Thursday and I had to much on my to do list. Being the person that I am. I wanted to get most of the important stuff done. I still had that date with Tala, then their was dance practice, I also joined biology club since I love science so much. I had so much to do I still haven't chosen anything to where for my date. Meaning I had to go shopping. After school let out, I waited at the front double doors of the school for Mariah and Josh. I seen Kai and Hannah coming out with Hilary, Cam'ren, and Tala behind them. I wondered where Tyson and Ray was? Usually I thought they would be with their girlfriends. I just looked Hannah and Kai as they passed me up. Hilary, Cam'ren and Tala had stopped right in front of me.

"Hey Johanna, who are you waiting on?" asked Hilary. Noisy, isn't she?

"I'm waiting on Josh and Mariah."

Hilary and Cam'ren faced scruntched up when I said that. What? Did they not like Mariah or Josh? Speaking of them, Josh and Mariah came walking up. "Hey, you ready?" asked Mariah. I nodded at her. Before I could even turn around and walk away. I was grabbed by the arm. I turned to see Tala. "Don't forget about our date tomorrow." I nodded at him. "I won't, you don't forget." Tala just laughed as he walked away. "You have a date with Tala?" asked Cam'ren. "Yea, why?" I answered.

"Well, nothing at all." said Hilary. They both smiled way to quickly. I looked at Mariah and she looked at me. What was going on? What's wrong with Tala? He seem like a good guy, even though he flirted alot. Did he plan on doing something? Once again my mind raced full of thoughts. Good and bad of what I was thinking. I just turned around and walked away. I heard Hilary call back "We will meet both of you at 7." I just shook it it off. Mariah and Josh followed behind me. We all got in Josh car, which was a Ford Mustang GT. He had drove us today. Mariah claimed she didn't feel like driving. Lucky tramp, at least she had a car. I sat in the back.

We headed toward the mall to find me something to wear for my date with Tala. I wanted to just be me on this date. I mean I want to look good, but I also wanted to feel comfortable. We headed to the store 5.7.9 first. I found me a yellow, black and white stripe button up shirt with a blue jean skirt that stop little ways above my knees. All I needed was some shoes to match. I decided on some tennis shoes, maybe something name brand. So we stop by Foot locker and got me some gold, black, and white Mark Eckos teenis shoes. After shopping, we stopped at the foot court and ate. We sat for a while and talked.

"So how did you get in a situation, where Tala asked you out on a date?" asked Josh. I just ate my fries, while trying to think of a way to come up with a explaination. "Well, I was going to my locker on Monday, when I went, your friend Kai was leaning against my locker. I asked him to move and I guess Tala was with him because I didn't see him. He was like you that hot girl from that cafe and I was yea, that's me. And he just asked what I was doing Friday and I said nothing. Then he asked if I wanted to go to the movies and I said that's fine. That's all." I finished my sentence. Mariah and Josh was looking at me like ok. I just looked at them. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, it's just that he asked you out," said Mariah. "So, all we doing is going to the movies." Josh had a serious look on his face.

"Is that a crime to go out with your friend?"

"That's not our friend, that's Kai's," said Josh.

I really didn't know what to say. "Well, now that I have something to wear, what do we do now?" The others just shrugged their shoulders. "Do you date Josh?" I had to ask, I was so curious. He was the most sexiest boy in school behind Kai and Tala right behind with him. Josh just raise a eyebrow. Mariah and I looked at each other and busted out laughing. "Where did that come from?", he asked. "I don't know. Let's just say I was curious." Josh rubbed his hand through his hair. "Yes, I do date. It's just been a while since I did." I had to laugh. "Do you have serious relationships?"

Josh gave me a look. "What's with all these questions about my love life? Next thing you would probably want to know is something about my sex life." Mariah, who was drinking her slush, spit it out when she heard Josh say that. "Eww, you could of totally kept that to yourself," said Mariah.

"Anyway, we should be leaving. My mom is probably looking for me," I said. We grabbed our stuff and headed toward the parking lot. I once again sat in the backseat on the way to my house. When we got there, I grabbed my stuff and wave goodbye to Mariah and Josh. I went and sat my stuff out for tomorrow for school and my date. I took me a shower,ect. and went straight to bed.

The next morning I awoke excited for some reason. Maybe it was because it was friday or maybe it was because of the date. I didn't let nothing stop me though. I took my shower, brush my teeth, ect. I decided I wanted my hair cramped down with my bangs. I spent most of the morning doing that. I wore some blue jeans with some brown flip flops on. I also had on a brown American Eagle t-shirt. I grabbed my purse and backpack and waited for Josh. I was riding with him today. Mariah had a doctor's appointment, so she probably would be up there all morning.

Soon he pulled in the driveway. I made my way to his car and got in. "Good morning." I smiled at him. He smiled back.

"What are you so happy for?"

"I don't know to tell you the truth." Josh just chuckled as he drove. We made it to the school parking lot where other students started pulling in and parking their cars. I got out the car and notice that Kai and some of his friends were standing by the stairway where you go up to get in the building.

I followed Josh to where they were standing at and talking. Tala smiled at me and I smiled back at him. " Well, you look rather cute today," said Tala. I smiled. "Thanks." I looked toward Kai who just glared at me. 'Why is he glaring at me? What did I do to him?' We stared at each other to what seem like hours. Until "Kai, I was looking everywhere for you." We broke eye contact and looked at the top of that staircase.

There stood Hannah. "Baby, come on. We have at least 10 minutes before school start. We can have some alone time." After she said that, I didn't even want to know what she mean't by alone time. "Ok, lets go." I seen him give me one more glare before he completely turned around to leave. 'That's weird.' I looked at Josh, who was talking to Tyson and Ray. Soon Hilary and Cam'ren joined the group.

"Hey Johanna," said Cam'ren. I just waved at her. "Are you still going to the movies with Tala tonight?"

"Yes, I'm going." Hilary giggled.

"Good cause I hear he have a big surprise for you, but you didn't hear it from me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Hilary and Cam'ren both nodded. Suddenly the bell ringed. We all went to our first period classes. Lunched rolled around quick as I stood in line with Mariah. She had come back at the end of fourth period. "So anything I missed today?" I shook my head. "Well, this morning Hilary and Cam'ren told me Tala had a big surprise for me." Knowing Mariah, she got way to excited. "Really like what?"

"I don't know. I guess I have to wait to tonight."

"Maybe."

We sat at the table. "Where's Josh?", I asked. Mariah, shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows? He ran into a girl on the way to the cafateria." I looked up surprised. "Really, who is she?" Mariah once again shrugged her shoulders. "Like I said Who Knows?" Soon school ended it and it was time for me to go home and get ready.

Mariah and I stopped by Josh locker to see him talking to some girl. We stopped a couple of lockers down from his. He didn't even notice us. The girl passed him a piece of paper and soon she left. Mariah and I went up to him.

"So, who was that?" Josh turned to see us. "A friend" was all he said. Mariah an I left it alone. We decided he would tell us when he was ready. We rode with Josh as he dro ped me home first.

"Good luck with your date. Text me later to let me know how it goes." "Ok." I watch Josh pulled out the driveway. I had exactly 3 hours to get ready. I sat around the house to pass time. Soon it was time for me to get ready.

I cramped my hair over. I got dressed. I looked too cute. 7:30 came and there was a knock at the door. My mom answered it since it was just us. My dad was on a business trip.

"Oh, you must be Tala?" I heard my mom say. I looked one last time in the mirror and grabbed my purse and headed down stairs. When I got to the bottom, Tala was siting on the love sofa. He looked at me and I looked at him. He had on a white collar polo shirt. which looked extremely expensive. He also wore khaki slacks with some clean white tennis shoes, I had to say the boy can dress.

"You ready?", he asked. I nodded. I walked out the front door first. "Now make sure you have her back by midnight." Tala just nodded at my mom. I looked at his car. He had a 2009 BMW. It was really nice. I did notice that every student that I went to school with drove a nice car. I got in the front and he got in. "I hope you like scary movies," he said. "Yea, I love them." "That's good."

We drove off and in a couple minutes we were parking in the parking lot. I seen Hannah and Kai standing by Kai's car. Hilary, Tyson, Cam'ren and Ray was also here. 'I guess we all double dating'. Tala took my hand as we all made our way to the popcorn stand. "So Johanna, how do you like it here so far?" asked Hannah. I looked at her trying to think of answer. "I like it. Hopefully I will get to stay." Hannah just smiled, but I swear I seen her smirk. We got our food and headed to our seats. The movie was scary, but to me it wasn't. Tala ruined most of the time. It was either he was trying to kiss me or touching where I didn't want to be touch. I moved his hand away all through the movie time.

I seen Kai look over at us 2-3 times. He looked worried to me. I couldn't see why. Tala just seem like any other normal boy. Love to flirt, have attention on him, and try to get some. He ain't getting nothing from me though. Soon the movie ended and we were all walking out the theater. Tala and I headed toward his car. I seen Hannah, Hilary, and Cam'ren smiling our way. Kai just send one of his so call worry looks. Tyson and Ray didn't do anything.

I got in the car and Tala did too. We had at least another 2 hours to spare, so Tala took me on some kind of hill outside of the city. From where we were, you could see the whole city. It was beautiful. We just sat in the car for a while.

We also talked. He told me about his family and I told him about mines. Suddenly he thought it was ok to just kiss me. It's not that it was bad, but it caught me extremely off guard. Then his hands started roaming everywhere. "Tala, stop. This is really uncomfortable."

He acted like he didn't hear me. I finally decided to gather all my strenght and push him off. He looked at me crazy. "What did you do that for?" "I don't feel all right with this. I'm not ready for this." He gave me a whatever look and attack my neck again. I once again tried to push him off.

"Stop it Tala. Bring me home NOW!!" Tala just looked at me. "You know you want me," he said with a smirk. "Whatever. If you won't take me home, I will walk." I opened the door of his car and was about to get out when he decide to pull me back in. "No, you are not going anywhere." I was suddenly scared. The one thing that came to my mind is what he was going to do. And I was right. He forced hisself on me. "Shut up and just give it to me. It would be quick."

"Get off me!!", I yelled. I managed to kneel him between his legs. He rolled off me. I quickly exit the car and run as my life depended on it. I looked back to see him getting out the car and running after me.

I ran down the hill until I came to a road. "Come back here you little bitch!" I didn't bother to look back. I continue to run down the road. Tala had stopped chasing me and went to back to his car. I seen a car coming my way. "Hey, please help me." The car slowed down next to me. For someone I didn't expect it to be. I was really thankful.

It was Kai. "Kai, help me." "Get in". Soon as them words left his mouth I got in. He then drove off. It was quiet for a few minutes. I just looked out the window. I then looked his way. "Thanks for helping me." He didn't say anything. Minutes passed again. "You shouldn't have went out with Tala." I just looked at him.

"I didn't know he was like that." Kai just snored. It stayed quiet. I showed him where I lived and soon we pulled in my driveway. "Thanks again," I said. I got out the car and was about to walk in the house when Kai window rolled down. "You know he is going to ruin you now." With that he backed up out the driveway and left. I just stood there.

_You know he is going to ruin you._

'What did Kai mean by that?'

I walked into the house and ignore my mother questions as I made my way to my room. I took me a hot shower and got in my bed. I cried myself to sleep. I was really scared now. I didn't know what was going to happen now. We shall see tomorrow.

* * *

hope u like. please leave reviews


	5. No Telling

Ch 7- No Telling

I didn't feel like myself that Saturday morning. I didn't even come out my room. My mother tried to come in, but all I told her was that I didn't want to be bothered right now. The signs were there the whole time. I just can't understand how I didn't see that coming.

The way Hannah and her bitch squad was smiling and laughing behind my back. Tala, just scares me now. The phone ring several times. I didn't want to answer, but then my cellphone started ringing. Nobody, but Mariah probably wanted to know what happen last night. I answered it.

"Hello"

"OMG, what happen? I want all the details."

It took me a few moments to hold back the tears. I just didn't want to talk about it. "It was good," I lied.

"Really? so did you get a goodnight kiss?"

"No I didn't. Uh... Mariah I have to go. My mother want me to help her clean the house today."

"Ok, well I guess I will talk to you later th-." I ended the call before Mariah could say anything else. I know it was rude, but at the same time I didn't really care. I hopped out of bed and got in the shower and did my business. I slipped on a pair of shorts with a plain white shirt. I pulled my hair back and headed down stairs. I seen my mother unpacking the last of the boxes. "Sweetie, you finally came out. You never told me how was your date? Would we be seeing more of Tala."

My mother didn't even look my way. She continue to unpack. "I dont think so mom. He is not my type." He really wasn't. "Aww that's too bad. He was such a handsome boy." She finally turned my way. I gave her a small smile and walked into the kitchen and at the same time turned my smile into a frown. I fixed me a bowl of cereal and ate silently. My thoughts were racing so fast, I didn't notice my dad stood right in front of me. "Dad, you just gave me a scare." I held my hand to my chest. I had enough of being scared right now. "Sorry sweet pea." I finished my cereals and put the bowl in the sink. Suddenly I turned to my dad and the doorbell ringed. "I wonder who could that be." All I heard was my mother voice.

"Jo, you have a visitor." Who could that be? I know it couldn't be Mariah. Was it Josh? I walked in the hall to see no other than Tala. He had the nerve to bring his ass to my house after he tried to rape me. He had a blue shirt on with some jeans. And with him, he had some flowers. What the Hell?

"What are you doing here?" I asked rudely.

"Johanna, don't be rude. I'm sorry sweetie, she just woke up. I will give you two some alone time." My mom walked back in the living room.

"Can I talked to you on the porch?" I frowned. "I don't think so. I want you to leave."

Tala expression turned serious. So serious it had me scared. "I'm sorry I can't do that." I took a step back from him. "And why the hell not?"

He stepped closer to me. "You didn't tell anyone, did you?" I smirked.

"What if I did? What are you going to do about it?" Tala let out a chuckle.

"Sweet heart, you are in my city. No one would believe you even if you tried."

When the words came out his mouth I knew he was telling the truth. Tala was rich, also Kai was too. He could buy people's affection if he wanted too. "So if you don't want trouble I rather you keep it between us." I looked down at the floor. "You wouldn't want your dad to fired, huh?" I grasp when he said that. Surely he wouldn't go that far. "Fine, I won't say anything, but stay away from me." Yeah right as if I was going to keep my mouth close. I looked down toward the floor and I felt him step closer and peck me on my cheeck.

I wiped it away with the back of my hand. He smirked. "See you at school Monday."

He walked out the door and closed the front door behind him. I needed to get out the house and fast. I called Mariah up and she was on her way. We stopped at the cafe where we was when I first came to Japan. "What is wrong? You have been quiet and frowning the whole way here."

We sat down at a table that sat in a corner. Here goes.

"Mariah, Tala tried to rape me friday night," I said quietly. It was quiet for a minute.

"What? Are you serious? Did you tell your parents?" She threw all these questions at me, but I could only answer one at a time.

"No if I told on him, he would get my dad fired and we can't afford that right now." Mariah gave me a mean look. "Jo, are you serious? So what? You just going to let him get away with it?"

I shook my head no. "Of course not. Just not right now." Mariah left it at that. "Any witness?"

"No, but when I ran from him, I seen Kai and he brought me home. I think Kai knows what happen. He told me after he dropped me off at home that Tala is going to ruin me now or whatever that means." Mariah had a scare look on her face. "Oh no, he probably going to try and twist it around."

"Saying how?"

"I don't know. I guess we will see Monday."

I laid my head in my hands. 'What am I going to do? Why me?' "Look who it is that just walked in." I looked up to see Kai and Josh walk in. Josh seen us and smiled heading our way. "Great I dont really want to see Kai right now."

I laid my head back down because I didn't want to see Kai's face. I heard a chair pull out on the side of me. I looked up to see it was Kai. He glanced my way. I blushed as I put my head back down. Great! "What are you girls up too?" asked Josh. "Nothing just hanging around." I heard Mariah answer. "What is wrong Johanna?" I felt myself froze up like I couldn't speak or anything. "She has a headache." Mariah answered quickly for me. I would have to thank her later. I raised my head up and looked toward Kai and then to Josh.

I don't think I should tell Josh. For some reason, I was scared to tell him. I didn't want him to do anything drastic. I smiled trying to painfully cover up on how I really felt. Kai looked at me with worry on his face. He seem to be the only one could tell how I was feeling at the moment.

Scared.

Sad.

Worried.

Something I usually didn't feel. "So what are you guys up to today?" I asked. "Nothing really. We was about to go to Kai's house, but then Tala called asking us to meet him here." Great!!! Fucking Great!!! I looked toward Mariah and at the same time she meet my gaze. "Really? Well, we will leave you boys alone." I got up from my seat, but before I could say bye. I heard his voice. "What's up guys." Wow, twice in a day. I'm soo lucky. I looked at him and he smirked my way. I looked at Mariah and walked away. Mariah right on my heels.

"I can't go any where without him being there. It's like he is stalking me," I said as I walked outside.

"He can't be doing this by hisself," said Mariah.

"What do you mean?" I looked at Mariah. She was looking somewhere else. I looked in the direction she was looking at and I seen Hannah and her bitch squad pulling out the parking lot. Could they be in on this with Tala? This is so not funny or fun. What did I do to deserve this?

* * *

please leave some reviews. if anyone has any ideals bout what is going to happen next. please let me kno.


End file.
